Their First Kiss
by urabadinfluence
Summary: Grissom and Sara go on their first date and share their first kiss. Sara explains the steps to a proper kiss, not that Grissom needs any help. Is there anything but GSR? NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Author: Urabadinfluence

Rating: M - maybe

Summary: On their first date, Grissom and Sara rate their first kiss

A/N: Just a little something that has been bouncing in my brain. I wasn't happy with the first one posted here, (I accidentally posted the wrong copy), so, this has been edited a bit and corrected.

Sara Sidle walked through the halls of CSI, thinking that her life had pretty much reached a plateau. She had done the same thing every day for the past year or so. Work, eat a little, work, sleep a little, work, work some more, then go back to work some more. Nothing had changed in her life, and she was ready to change that. She remembered before this lull in her life, she had been fun, flirty, had gone out with some friends now and then. Occasionally, she would even go out on a date. She didn't know how it happened, but somewhere along the way, she had become boring. Her life had changed, but the only thing that hadn't changed in years was the way she felt about Gil Grissom. She had been in love with him since the first time she laid eyes on him at a conference six and a half years ago. Back then, he was a CSI just like her, but now, he was her supervisor, and that put a twist on things.

When she reached the locker room, Sara changed into her work clothes, and while doing that, she decided that she was going to make some changes in her life, starting today. She may not change quickly, or severely, but she was going to add a bit into her life. While contemplating what she was going to do next, she made her way into the break room, hoping to get a fresh cup of coffee before Grissom handed out assignments.

As Gil Grissom walked into csi head quarters, he noticed the solemn feeling that floated through the walls. He couldn't help but notice that this place, the one place that he felt completely at home, mirrored his life. There was so much inside of him, but chose to keep it hidden. From the outside, just like the building that he now walked through, he was unassuming, quiet, boring, cold, and unfeeling. But, when the correct doors were opened, life, passion, and warmth could be seen.

When he reached his office, Grissom took off his coat and decided to head to the break room in search of some coffee to get the day started.

Shuffling down the quiet corridor, on the way to get his liquid gold, he thought about the other inhabitants of the building, and of his team. He liked them all, but only one could claim to have stolen his heart. Grissom knew that even though he would never admit it, Sara Sidle had stole his heart six and a half years ago, when he was a speaker at a forensic conference. One look at her was all it took for him to give up his heart. Out of fear, he knew he would never let her know the power she held over him, he would never let her know how much he loves her.

When he reached the break room, he made his way to the coffee pot, only to find it empty. Gritting his teeth, he silently cursed the day shift, and started a fresh pot of Greg's Blue Hawaiian coffee. A few day ago, while looking for his favorite coffee cup, Grissom had come upon the bag of exquisite coffee stashed behind a can of chocolate covered meal worms. Everyone knew that was where Grissom put his snacks, and that no one would touch them, so he figured that Greg was trying to hide his bag of coffee.

While waiting for the coffee to drip, Grissom picked up the paper and started to do the crossword. When Sara drifted quietly into the room, Grissom watched her float to the coffee pot and sigh in exasperation. Chuckling a bit, Grissom just raised an eyebrow at her and watched her move to the table across from him.

Things had been tense between them lately, but in the past few days, Grissom had decided that he was going to try to be more open to Sara, and possibly renew their friendship.

When Sara opened her mouth to speak, Grissom could just watch her and marvel at the way the words slid out of her mouth. Her voice, to him, was like a symphony, it's melody reminding him of the woman who stole his heart so long ago and refused to give it back.

"Hey Griss, slide that crossword over here, and I will let you see how a master does it. I am waiting for the coffee to be done."

He was so glad that they had become comfortable enough with each other again to flirt mildly. "Sorry Sara, I put on the fresh pot of coffee, so I have earned the crossword. If you want to help though, you don't have to read it upside down, you can just scoot here next to me."

Sara could just grin as she moved to the other side of the table and grabbed the paper, earning her a chuckle from Grissom. Slipping into the chair next to Grissom, Sara felt the heat of Grissom's lower leg against hers. She loved that feeling and decided that she wasn't going to move her leg. She wanted to see how long he would leave it there before he panicked and moved.

Surprisingly, Grissom left his leg against hers until he realized that the coffee was done. Getting up to retrieve a cup for himself, he politely asked Sara if he could get hers, and gratefully, she accepted his kindness. While pouring his coffee, Grissom spoke, 'Sara, I have been doing a little bit of thinking.'

Snorting Sara, could only interrupt, "Griss, all you do is think! What is so different about that?"

Hanging his head down, Grissom continued, "Listen Sara. Please. I am serious. Anyway, I was thinking about myself, and how no one really knows me. Only on the outside.' Quietly he added, "I should have let you in a long time ago."

"A little introspection, huh Griss? Funny, I was just thinking about my life and where it is going, and I decided that I was going to make a few changes in my life." When he looked up at her shyly, she added, "You know Griss, if anyone would walk in right now, they wouldn't believe it. I think we have opened up more in the past fifteen minutes than either of us have in fifteen years."

Knowing that the rest of the night shift would be there soon, Grissom did what he thought he would have the nerve to do. "Sara, I would really like to continue this conversation later, will you go out to dinner with me tonight? We are both off tomorrow."

Thinking that she must be going into shock, Sara simply nodded and squeaked out a tiny "OK Griss."

With a quick wink and a grin that covered his face, Grissom replied, "Great Sara, I will pick you up at five thirty if that is okay with you."

Sara was only able to say "Sounds good Griss" when the rest of the crew came in.

The evening went slowly for Sara and Grissom, each of them anticipating the dinner date that they had later. The time seem to crawl, and when quitting time finally neared, Sara found herself leaning on the door frame of Grissom's office, getting ready to let him know that she was going home. 'Griss, I will see you later, I am heading home now.' With a smile that was as bright as the strip, he replied, 'OK Sara, I'll see you at five thirty. Dress is casual, sleep well."

"I will Griss, see you then."

Still grinning, Grissom couldn't help but tease, "See you later Sara, five thirty." And then, raising his eyebrows, he added, "Sleep well Sara, you'll need your energy."

Sara stopped her retreating form and looked over her shoulder at Grissom, completely in shock. Looking at Grissom with wide eyes, Sara opened her mouth to reply, but found herself with nothing to say so just turned back and continued walking towards the parking lot door. As she walked, she could hear Grissom chuckling and say, "A speechless Sara, never thought I'd see the day. Should have tried that one a long time ago.'

When Sara arrived at home, she took a cool shower to wash away the heat of the desert, and slipped into her bed, quickly falling to sleep.

On the other side of town, Gil Grissom was setting his alarm clock for four o'clock, and dropped his tired body upon his bed, slumber quickly followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Title:Their First Kiss

Author: Urabadinfluence

Rating: M - maybe

Summary: On their first date, Grissom and Sara rate their first kiss

A/N: Just a little something that has been bouncing in my brain.

Grissom lazily opened his eyes, rubbing the grit away, he was startled to hear the beeping of his alarm clock go off. He had forgotten that he set the alarm, but then quickly remembered why he had set it in the first place. Going over to his walk in closet, he pulled a pair of worn jeans. He happened to be wearing them one day when Catherine had come over unannounced. He remembered that she stared at him, and finally told him why.

"Gil, don't take this the wrong way, but you have a great ass. I mean, sorry, but, those jeans look great on you. They are faded in all the right places, and skin tight. I never thought I'd see the day with you wearing something like that. I mean wow."

'OK Catherine, OK, enough. Drop it. Stop trying to make me feel better, I know I look ridiculous, but these are the only pants I had clean right now."

"Gil, you don't see it do you? You are kinda cute I guess. I mean, like I said before don't get me wrong, I love you like a brother, but, you really do look good. If you ever pull your head out of that microscope and take Sara out, wear those jeans on your first date. Pair it up with a light blue shirt, and you will definitely score.'

Grissom could only chuckle at the memory, but made sure he took Catherine's advice. She didn't even know it, but Catherine helped with his first dilemma of the night, what to wear.

Splashing on some light cologne, Grissom thought of what he had planned for Sara and him, and hoped that it would be OK with her.

When Grissom arrived at Sara's door, he had barely knocked when the door flew open and Sara stood there, gaping at him, her eyes wide and wandering up and down his body. Silently he looked her over and admired the way her jeans clung to her trim hips, and marveled how the red silk blouse she wore caressed her skin and called out to him like a siren's song. When he finally said hello to Sara and she didn't respond, he looked to her eyes and saw that she was still checking him out. With a roll of his eyes to the sky, he thanked God for sending him a good friend like Catherine and thanked God additionally for her infinite wisdom.

Silently, they went to the passenger side of Grissom's Mercedes and as he opened her door for her, they caught each others eye, and stared, caught in the moment. To break the tension, Sara cleared her throat and got into the car. When they were finally on the road to a destination unknown to Sara, she inquired about where they were going. "Hey Griss, may I ask, where are we going? Am I suitably attired?"

"Well my dear, I couldn't decide where to take you tonight and I wanted to be casual so we could enjoy ourselves and talk. I wasn't sure how you would feel about staying at my place and talking there, so I decided to just take you out for an appetizer and a before dinner drink at my favorite bar, and then I figured that I will let you decide if you want to go back to my place for dinner, or if you want to go out somewhere else for dinner. After that, I figured we could go out to a movie.

Touched by his thoughtfulness, by not wanting to make her uncomfortable by going to his place, Sara replied, 'That is fine Griss, thanks.'

When they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant/bar, Sara could see the appeal of the place. It was a smaller mom and pop place, out of the way, but very homey. Jack's by the Sea was one of those places that if you weren't a local, you wouldn't even know about it.

"Griss, how did you find this place? Please tell me that it was never a crime scene."

Chuckling, Grissom answered, "Sara, honey, no, I heard from some of the LVPD detectives that this place was the best for calamari, so I checked it out one day. That was three years ago. I have been coming here once a week since then."

Grissom led her into the restaurant with a hand on her back and greeted the hostess. "Hello Tina, how are you today?" Smiling, the young lady replied, "Things are great Dr. Grissom, Jack and I finally set our wedding date. You will be getting a invitation soon. Things are a bit busy here today, would you mind sitting at the bar?"

Keeping his arm placed on Sara's back, Grissom turned to her and asked if that seating arrangement was okay with her. Sara nodded that it was fine and they were led into the bar.

Grissom helped Sara onto the bar stool and placed himself next to her, instead of sitting, Grissom stood, his chest grazing her right arm.

"Griss, sit down, relax."

"Sara I have been sitting all day doing paperwork. I prefer to stand, anyways, I am more comfortable like this, and I can keep you closer like this anyways. When Grissom had the nerve to look over to Sara, he saw a slight blush on her cheeks and he knew that he must be doing something right.

After they ordered their drinks and appetizers, Grissom and Sara talked a bit about their work, their past, and in general, they opened up to each other. When Grissom excused himself so he could use the restroom, Sara took the opportunity to take in her surroundings. The bar was an older one, a deep, warm, honey color that reminded Sara of warm, wet summer sands on the beach. A mirror that covered the entire bar back was partially obscured by numerous bottles of alcohol. Arranged like they were on stairs, there were four steps to the alcohol, and Sara assumed they were arranged by price. She took in the surroundings carefully, not wanting anyone to think that she was being rude by staring. Sara surmised that this place was more of a family establishment, being that there were many young families and couples that packed the restaurant side of the establishment. Clearing his throat to get her attention, the bartender, introduced himself as Jack and asked if they were ready for another drink. When she nodded in agreement, Jack decided to make Sara feel welcome and visit with her until Grissom came back.

"You know Sara, Dr. Grissom never brings anyone with him here, you must be special. How long have you known each other?"

"Well Jack, I met Griss six and a half years ago, and have worked here in Vegas with him for about three."

"Hmmmm. Well, I just hope you know that he doesn't open up much, so you must be very special. I don't want to see him hurt. He has become like family to us."

Taken aback by the feeling in his voice and his protective nature, Sara looked into Jack's eyes and said, "Yes Jack, I know he doesn't open up. In fact, I think that it is an understatement to say that. I like to think that I am special to him, and I don't plan on hurting him. That is great that you are trying to protect him, but , he is okay now. I am hoping that you will be seeing me alot more now."

As soon as she got that last statement out of her mouth, Sara could see Grissom coming back to the bar, and so Jack went to retrieve their fresh drinks.

With all that Jack had just said running through her mind, Sara decided to step up their date a notch, just to let Jack see that she wasn't going to let him intimidate her. Although Jack meant to just let her know how special to Grissom he thought she must be, Sara couldn't help but feel that Jack was trying to give her a warning.

When Grissom slid himself next to Sara, she noticed that he somehow had put his body even closer to her. Turning on her stool, she decided now was the perfect time to take action. Grissom didn't move when she rotated on the stool and she put each of her legs on either side of his, just barely touching his thighs. Leaning forward, she softly kissed him on the cheek, and then whispered in his ear, "I missed you."

When Sara sat back a bit, Grissom placed his hands on her legs, his hands barely moved on her legs, but they did, just enough to let her know that his hands were there.

There was a grin plastered on Grissom's face from ear to ear when Jack returned with their drinks.

With his eyes never leaving Sara's, Grissom asked Jack for the bill and told him that they were going to go for a walk on the beach, taking their glasses with them, and that they would return them later. With a slight grin at Grissom, Jack handed Grissom the bill and when he looked down at it, Grissom let out a small chuckle. Upon the bill, Jack had written, 'Paid in full, it is about time you made your move. Is this the same Sara that you told us about? Don't do anything that I wouldn't do. ~Jack~' With a raised brow, Grissom smiled at Jack, gave him a slight nod and said goodbye. When Sara asked what was written on the bill, Grissom simply shoved it into his front jeans pocket and smirked.

"Let's go for a walk Sara, we can take our drinks and check out the beach."

Sara shuddered when she felt Grissoms hand gently slide around her waist as they exited the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

Title:Their First Kiss

Author: Urabadinfluence

Rating: M - maybe

Summary: On their first date, Grissom and Sara rate their first kiss

A/N: Just a little something that has been bouncing in my brain.

As they stepped out of the restaurant, the cool night air whipped Sara's hair around her face as Grissom gently led her forward with his arm around her, onto the deck that attached itself to Grissom's friend's restaurant. Sara slid her right arm around Grissom's back after tucking her hair behind her ear. Sara grinned as she realized that Grissom was slowly stealing glances of her as they moved towards the steps that led down to the beach.

When their feet hit the sand, Grissom quietly said, 'Here Sara, let's stop by this bench and take off our shoes, I love the feel of the cool sand on my feet.'

When they reached the bench, Sara was surprised when Grissom led her to sit, and then he knelt in front of her, sliding his hands along her right ankle and up to her calf. Slowly, Grissom slid off Sara's right shoe, and then proceeded to do the same with her left shoe. Giggling, Sara said, 'Wow Griss, I kinda feel like Cinderella."

Grissom slowly lifted his eyes to hers and whispered, "Sara, your beauty is what fairy tales are made of, Cinderella would be envious of you." Sara's giggle died in her throat as her eyes welled up with tears.

"Griss, that is the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me.' Sara lifted her hand and ran it through his hair and was surprised when he simply stood up and slid off his shoes and held out his hand for her.

Grissom spotted the drinks that they had set down when they sat to take off their shoes and he reached down and grabbed them and led Sara towards the water.

When their feet hit the waves, their jeans got wet up their knees, but neither Grissom nor Sara cared. Walking into the water up to their shins, Grissom turned Sara around and pulled her close, pressing her chest into his. As they stood there silently, Grissom wrapped his arms gently around Sara's waist, looking over the water in the moonlight. Sara sighed into his shoulder and whispered, "Griss, this is the most perfect night of my life. Thank You."

Slightly pulling back, so he could look into Sara's eyes, Grissom smirked and Sara's heart fluttered. She loved that smirk that he gave her.

'Sara, this night is not perfect. But, I know what can make it perfect."

Gently, Grissom leaned forward and tentatively brushed his lips against Sara's. Feeling her sigh against him, Grissom decided to go in for another slow kiss. Gently, he tasted her lips, relishing in the warmth of her body against his.

Still standing against Sara, Grissom felt as though his heart was going to burst through his chest. He couldn't believe how he felt. Opening his eyes, he caught Sara's gaze with his own. Staring deep into her eyes, he felt as though he could see all the mysteries of the universe unlock. With a small smile, he hoped that Sara could read his eyes, and know that he had just discovered that he was hopelessly in love with her.

For Grissom, the rest of the world could have disappeared and he would have never had known it. No words were said, nor did either Grissom or Sara feel it was necessary to say anything. They both felt the love that was pouring out of their eyes. Slowly, Grissom lifted his right hand and brushed away a lock of hair that had fallen across Sara's left eye. Instead of pulling his hand away, he allowed his fingertips to brush slightly against her cheek, relishing the soft feeling of her skin against his. Seeing her head slightly turn into his touch, Grissom slid his fingers under her hair, to the base of her neck, slowly caressing her skin there. With a voice that he had never heard come out of his mouth before, he whispered, "Sara, now, I believe this night is perfect.'

Briefly, Sara looked down, suddenly shy at hearing Grissom's heartfelt words. When her eyes met his once again though, he saw the glimmer deep within her pools as she replied, "I think you are right Griss. Definitely perfect now."

Slowly, Grissom leaned towards Sara, gently touching his lips to hers. Never breaking their gaze, Grissom slightly pulled back. Knowing that that simple brush of lips was not enough for him, he decided to go in once again, lips slightly parted. As his lips took Sara's bottom lip and tenderly caressed it, Grissom allowed his eyes to slide shut while sighing against her mouth. As soon as he remembered where they were, Grissom slowly pulled back, opening his eyes, meeting Sara's gaze, seeing that she finally "got" how he felt about her.

Pulling away from Grissom, Sara simply said, 'We better get back and give Jack his glasses back.' Grissom could only grin as he replied, 'we didn't even drink what he made us. We better down the drinks then.'

As they leisurely walked back to the restaurant, they sipped their drinks, and by the time they went back into the bar area, they had both finished their cocktail. when jack saw his friend enter the bar, he winked at him and asked how the weather was outside, making small talk. When Jack realized that Grissom hadn't even heard his question, he grew concerned about Grissom's hearing until he looked up at the couple. He realized that their eyes had not left each other since walking in. When he realized this, Jack walked over to his fiancee Tina and nudged her to look over at Grissom and Sara. "So Tina, what do you think, shall we count Gil for two for the wedding? How long do you think it will be until we go to their wedding?"

As Tina replied, 'Less than a year,' they realized that Grissom and Sara were walking towards them.

'So Griss, from what I see, I think I will count you for two for our wedding, huh?"

Smiling from ear to ear, Sara decided to reply, 'You bet Jack, I'll be there right by his side."

Grissom blushed as he said, 'The lady has spoken, just let us know when and where."

With that, Sara and Grissom left their friends and headed towards downtown Las Vegas.


	4. Chapter 4

Title:Their First Kiss

Author: Urabadinfluence

Rating: M - maybe

Summary: On their first date, Grissom and Sara rate their first kiss

A/N: Just a little something that has been bouncing in my brain.

While sliding down the streets of Las Vegas, Grissom would occasionally look to his right to see Sara sitting comfortably in his car, taking in the sights. Sara smiled when Grissom reached to the radio and turned on a light oldies station and did not return his hand to the steering wheel. Instead, he gently took her hand in his, relishing in the way their fingers meshed perfectly together.

Sara closed her eyes and sighed, thinking about their date so far, wishing that the date would never end. Clearing his throat, Grissom quietly broke through her thoughts and said, "You know Sara, I am really not ready for this evening to be over yet, and I DID promise you dinner... would you comfortable with the idea of having me make you dinner at my house? If not, that is fine, we can go to any of the restaurants you would like."

Grinning from ear to ear, Sara responded, "Griss, damn, you can cook too? I have to see this. I would feel absolutely fine with going to your home for dinner. I trust you."

Hearing that Sara trusted him meant more than anything that anyone could ever imagine, so, with a smile that could light up the night more than the lights of Vegas, he turned the car towards his home.

When they pulled into his driveway, Grissom hurried to Sara's side of the car to open her door and help her out of the car. Sara felt as though she was floating on air as Grissom slipped his arm around her as they approached his door.

As they entered his home, Grissom reached over and flipped on the lights and stepped into the kitchen.

When Sara said, "Hey Griss, let me help you." Grissom just grinned and told her to grab a stool and visit with him while he cooked. As Grissom cooked, Sara just watched him, marveling at the fluid way he handled the chef's knife, slicing the numerous vegetables he was going to stir fry for them. As Grissom cooked and Sara watched, Grissom told her the story of how he met Jack and Tina.

'Well Sara, I first actually met Jack at a crime scene when he was sixteen years old but didn't get to know him until six years later His brother Wayne had disappeared and I was the one to find him, but, as I told you earlier, I heard of Jack's restaurant from some of the LVPD. I had been enjoying a meal there about once a week for quite a few months when Jack approached me and started talking to me. When he came out and asked me if I worked for the LVPD, I was floored and asked him why. You never know with some people, I wasn't sure how to answer. He seemed like a nice person and all, but you never know who a person was in their past, so I was hesitant. When he mentioned his brother's name, I put two and two together, and admitted that I was who had found Wayne. That is it, we just sat and talked for hours, until he had to close up, and after that, we were great friends. After about a year, he met Tina, and we started hanging out a bit on mutual days off. They would invite me to family barbecues and everything. They are good people. I actually am looking forward to going to their wedding.'

Sara sat on the stool and grinned, taking the opportunity to check out Grissom in his jeans again. Sara was surprised that Grissom was being so talkative, but was enjoying his openness.

When Grissom stopped talking and turned to face Sara, he blushed when he realized that she was checking him out.

Grissom chuckled and stepped forward reaching to Sara and caressing her face, he said, "Sara, do you really want to go to the wedding with me? I mean, I would really like it, but I don't want you to feel like you have to." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Grissom couldn't hold back any more and leaned down and tenderly kissed Sara. Knowing that she would never be able to deny Grissom anything, all Sara could say was, 'I would really like to Grissom, I think it would be fun."

As Grissom brushed Sara's lips with his, he simply whispered out "Okay."

Grissom quickly realized that he had left the flame on under the pan and turned and shut it off. While dishing up their food, Grissom asked Sara to please put on some music on the stereo.

With a quiet ballad in the background, Grissom and Sara enjoyed the meal that he had just cooked and shared stories of odd cases that they had worked on. After they had finished their meal, Grissom cleared off the table as they had a cup of coffee and continued their conversation.

After he had realized that nearly two hours had passed, Grissom suggested that they move their conversation to the great room, where he had intended to start a fire in the fireplace. As he lit the fire and turned down the music, Grissom took the opportunity to look over at Sara and admire her beauty. He could only be amazed as to why this wonderful young woman was interested in him.

Sitting next to Sara, Grissom slid his arm around her and pulled her close to him, staring sweetly into her eyes.

Sara started to giggle and said 'Griss, I never knew, I am sorry, I am just amazed, I am not laughing at you.'

With a confused look on his face, Grissom replied, 'What Sara? You never knew what?'

Growing serious, she said. "I never knew that you could be so romantic and sweet. And I never knew how unbelievably hot you looked in jeans.'

Grissom's jaw dropped to the floor and when he slightly recovered, he smirked and responded, 'I look WHAT? Ummm, I think you are thinking of someone else my dear."

Clearly embarrassed, Sara dropped her chin to her chest and said , "Oh my God, I can't believe I just said that, I am so sorry if I am making you uncomfortable."

Sara was clearly surprised when she felt Grissom's finger under her chin, lifting her face to his, and he softly kissed her. He continued to pepper her lips with small kisses until Sara whispered with a purr in her voice, 'Very nice. Very VERY nice."

Grissom pulled back a bit and said, "Nice? Just nice?"

Sara chuckled and responded, "No Grissom I said VERY nice. I love they way you kiss me."

All Grissom could say was "Hmmmm" as he went in for another kiss, this time, deepening the kiss quickly, and wrapping both arms tightly around Sara.

Sara was completely shocked as Grissom pulled her tightly to him and leaned back, laying himself down on the couch and pulling Sara on top of him. Sara couldn't believe that she was laying on Grissom's couch with him, making out like a couple of teenagers. After a few minutes, Sara pulled back, gasping for air, and told Grissom, "That was also VERY nice, actually, VERY hot."

Not wanting to talk, Grissom pulled Sara back down to him and gave her a kiss that she felt clear to her toes. She swore that she felt her eyes roll back into her head, and that her toes curled.

After a few more minutes, Sara felt the need for air and pulled gently away from Grissom. Grissom smirked when Sara told him, "Griss, I think that is the first time that my eyes rolled into the back of my head from a kiss."

Not wanting to get too carried away and make Sara feel pressured to do anything more than kiss him, Grissom sat up, pulling her gently with him into a sitting position.

Wanting to eliminate any discomfort, Sara said, "You know Griss, there was a study on the steps to a proper kiss. I am not kidding. In college, I had a human sexuality class that was a requirement, and that is what one full chapter was about. We even had an exam on it."

With half closed eyes, Grissom gave Sara his best smirk, quirked up his eyebrow, and flirted, "Was it an oral exam?"

Sara couldn't help but laugh as she slapped him across the arm gently and told him, "Very funny Dr. Grissom, it was a written exam for your information. But, I bet you would have liked to teach that part of the class. You would have definitely been good at giving an oral exam on that one." Sara figured that she could play his game too. It felt great to flirt openly with him once again.

"So, I have two questions for you Miss Sidle, may I ask them?'

"Sure, go ahead. All in the name of academia, correct?'

'Sure thing.' He responded.

"So, my first question Sara, is, why do you keep calling me Griss or Grissom. Why don't you call me Gil?"

Sara was taken back at his question, she thought he was going to go for a question about her class at Harvard.

"Well, I have always called you that. I suppose that is what I am used to."

Grissom looked to her and said, "Sara, please call me Gil, I like it when you do. If you don't want to at work, please do when it is just us at least."

"Okay GIL,' she said, stressing his first name, "What is the second question?"

'Well, You said STEPS to a proper kiss, how many are there, and what are they? I think it is interesting that people have actually taken the time to break down the steps to a good kiss." When Sara saw that he was serious, that he really wanted to know the steps, she started to tell him, but not before sneaking in a quick one-liner. "Well, I will tell you, but then, I have an experiment that I want to try."

When Grissom saw her smile, his heart felt as though it would burst. He was so glad to see the person that he fell for so many years ago come through once again.

"Alright Gil, why don't we get a drink here, and I will tell you the steps to a perfect, eye rolling, toe curling, kiss. Although, I have a feeling that you may have written the book."

With a quick deep laugh, Grissom went to the kitchen and grabbed two wine glasses and a bottle of wine for them. As Grissom settled himself next to Sara once again, he could only snicker when Sara said, "alright Dr Grissom, there are four steps to a perfect kiss, let me educate you."

next chapter will be up soon. hope you are enjoying. kind of stupid story, but, I just couldn't get it out of my head.


	5. Chapter 5

Title:Their First Kiss

Author: Urabadinfluence

Rating: M - maybe

Summary: On their first date, Grissom and Sara rate their first kiss

A/N: Thank you all for your comments. I must point out one though... BIG thank you to butterflywhisper.. she pointed out that in the story she was confused as to where they were. The restaurant is called Jack's by the Sea, but it would be a HUGE drive to go to the coast, I am so sorry that I did not specify. They are at lake Meade. Sorry for the confusion. I have seen many restaurants called something like this, but it wasn't where they actually were, so in my befuddled mind,...well anyways, hope that clears things up. THANKS AGAIN!!

sorry about the HUGE wait for this chapter, I have been quite ill. Once again, thanks for the comments, and I wish you all happiness and love.

Feeling a confidence she had never felt before, Sara poured a glass of wine for herself, and then one for Grissom. After she handed Grissom his glass, she slid back onto the couch comfortably, crossing her legs at the knees. Sara held her wine glass by the rim with the tips of her fingers, swirling the lovely ruby colored liquid lazily. Slowly, she grinned and looked at Grissom with confidence and said, "Alright Dr Grissom, there are four steps to a perfect kiss, let me educate you."

When she noticed that Grissom was her rapt audience, she started her speech. "First of all Gil, let me tell you, I will give an exam later, just to make sure that you were paying attention. Secondly, I may just have to stop occasionally to give an example. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Now, before I start our first lesson, any questions?" Sara struggled to keep a straight face as she gave her speech to Grissom, and somehow managed to get through it fine.

Grissom grinned and chuckled, "You are really are going to conduct this like a class aren't you? Okay, no questions yet, but I will be waiting for that test after the class."

Sara grinned into her wine glass and took a sip. Clearing her throat, she started, "Alright Griss, ummm I mean Gil, I will tell you how to give a perfect kiss from the man's point. First, some men will go in and just jam their tongue down a woman's throat, that is a big no no. First thing that you must do is take your hand and run it along her face, cupping her face with your hand."

Looking deeply into her eyes, Grissom simply said, 'Like this?" as he slid his hand his hand into Sara's hair.

Taking his hand out of her hair and into her hand, Sara replied, "Exactly, but stop trying to distract me, let me finish the discussion." Smirking happily, Grissom just nodded his head.

Sara continued, "Next, gently brush your lips against hers, and then gently work your way up to caressing her lips with yours. Don't rush it. No tongue, just lips, taste every part of her lips before you go in for the meal."

When Sara looked over to see the reaction of Grissom, she almost started to laugh when she saw that his jaw was hanging.

Feeling confident, and knowing that she had his undivided attention, she went on, "When you have completely tasted her lips, then you go on to fer face, slowly kiss her face, jaw, and neck. Worship her face, because if you do, then MAYBE you can worship her body later. But Gil, I don't have to tell you any more about the first step, you are DEFINITELY a master at that one. Alright Gil, any questions, that is the end of step one."

Grissom took a deep breath to calm himself down, thinking that he couldn't believe that he and Sara Sidle were sitting here on his couch talking about kissing. Hell, he could get excited just hearing her talk about lab results. Hearing her husky voice explain kissing, he felt ready to explode. Calmly, he said, "No Miss Sidle, no questions, but could you please give a demonstration, just so I am sure of the process of the first step?" He could hear Sara chuckle under her breath and whisper, "What I don't do in the name of academics."

Sara placed her wine glass on the coffee table that was in front of them and then gently cupped his face. As she tenderly kissed him, Grissom couldn't help by smile and whisper against her lips, "Do I get a grade at the end of class ?"

Sara opened her eyes and saw the mirth dancing in his eyes, so she swatted Grissoms arm as she pulled back and grabbed her wine glass, getting ready to explain step two.

"Alright smart ass, step two, you have excelled in step one, so here we go. In step two, you must be sure not to be too overbearing. Gently taste her lips with your tongue, run it along her lip line, and if she is receptive, she will allow you to gently caress her tongue with yours." Turning her body fully to Grissom, she looked at him and said shakily, "Gil, I can't do this, I can't explain kissing to you. I will see if I can find the book, I would rather do than talk. And believe me, you are the last person who needs to hear how to kiss, because from what I have experienced so far, you are beyond expert level."

Letting her off the hook, Grissom simply leaned forward, taking her face gently in his hands and kissed her. After he pulled back, he said, "that is fine Sara, I just wanted to see you squirm. I would rather kiss you than hear about kissing you. But I do have one question, can I still take the test even though we never finished the class?"

When she heard his question, Sara started to laugh and said the only thing she could think of at the moment, "Gil, even though it is an oral exam, I will give you some stars for your effort."


	6. Chapter 6

Title:Their First Kiss

Author: Urabadinfluence

Rating: M - maybe

Summary: On their first date, Grissom and Sara rate their first kiss

Just a REALLY short chapter here. I just couldn't let this idea go.

***A FEW MONTHS LATER ***

As they danced to the music that was being played by the small band, Grissom and Sara swayed to the beat and gave each other a small kiss. Grissom spun Sara around laughing as he said, "Just think dear, that was just step one." As they spun carefree around the dance floor, they had no idea that they were being observed from the other side of the room.

Tina and Jack had just finished greeting all of their guests when they noticed their friend Gil Grissom on the dance floor with his "friend" Sara. As they watched the couple twirl around, they both looked at each other and laughed. "Tina, do you remember the first time Gil brought Sara into the restaurant?"

"Sure I do." Tina replied.

"You know, I kinda warned her not to hurt him."

"Jack, I do believe we also bet on how long it would be until we were at their wedding."

"Yes, Tina, I think we did, what is your point?"

"Well, I think I won the bet." Tina said while jabbing jack in the ribs. "When I was dancing with Gil earlier, he told me to keep the fifth of next month open. He proposed last week, and Sara accepted."

With his eyes wide with shock and a large smile on his face, Jack watched his friend share a small kiss with his fiancee.

Jack simply looked at his bride as they both chuckled out....."Step one."


End file.
